


On Tape

by havetardiswilltimetravel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Con Flash Fic, Flash Fic, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetardiswilltimetravel/pseuds/havetardiswilltimetravel
Summary: The recording was rough, scratchy, obviously hurried - but then it would be when Sherlock had had all of three seconds to turn the recorder in his pocket on before John had pushed him up against the alley wall.





	On Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 221B Con Flash Fic Workshop
> 
> Character 1: Sherlock Holmes  
> Character 2: Sherlock Holmes  
> Location: the morgue  
> Porny Prompt: Voice Kink
> 
> (dialogue in italics is the recording)

 

The recording was rough, scratchy, obviously hurried - but then it would be when Sherlock had had all of three seconds to turn the recorder in his pocket on before John had pushed him up against the alley wall. 

_“Sherlock...”_

John’s voice was low, the timber of it sending shivers down Sherlock’s spine.

But it was his own answering _“John...”_ that made him groan, and the noise echoed around the empty morgue where he sat. A bit not good, but it was the only place he was guaranteed to be left alone.

John wouldn’t approve, but then again, when had that ever stopped him?

His usual deep voice sounded so breathy, so affected. Sherlock had never heard himself so out of control before. He swallowed as he heard himself pant, as he listened to John from 3 days ago kiss his neck. As he listened to himself from 3 days ago _plead_.

_“More.”_

He shuddered.

_“Please.”_

And John has given it to him. Pressed up against the hard wall, clawing at the brick, trying not to thrust, keening, just utterly keening.

It all came back to him easily - his mind supplying him with all the vivid details, the recording supplying him with noises so obscene they could have been in a porn film.

He found himself unbuttoning his trousers.

_“John...John, god please, I - please -"_

His breath came quicker. He closed his eyes.

And Sherlock took himself in hand.

He moaned as he imagined John’s mouth where it had been that day.

He swallowed as John swallowed around him.

And when he cried out, it echoed the shout on the scratchy amateur recording.

And Sherlock thought in the afterglow that maybe next time he should invest in some better recording equipment. Because there would certainly be a next time.


End file.
